


To Know Your Self

by Frejennix, Lalijinx



Series: The Other Side of the Mirror [8]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light/Dark Sides Switch, Cryptid Facts, Cuddling, Discussions of Past Trauma, Emile Picani can't wink, Emotional Repression, Feelings, Gen, Gratuitous AtLA References, Pillow Fights, Shameless Sanders Shorts References, Sleepovers, Soapbox Rants, Therapy, Thought Spirals, and he is valid, emotional breakdowns, general anxiety, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frejennix/pseuds/Frejennix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalijinx/pseuds/Lalijinx
Summary: After their ordeal (and Logan's acceptance), Thomas and his four Core sides take the time to get to know each other.Some things are surprising.And some are a long time coming.(Episode 8, Arc 2)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: The Other Side of the Mirror [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794676
Comments: 64
Kudos: 149
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	1. It's Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to alicat54c for their birthday, and for lovingly threatening us with fanart, and because we love them.

“Helllllooo, Nurse!”

“Hi, Dr. Picani. I like your new office.”

“Oh, thyanks! The last complex kicked me out for being too disruptive.”

“I don't think you’re very disruptive-”

“I KNOW, _RIGHT?!_ ”

“...How have you been, doctor?”

“Pretty hunky-dory myself. And what about you, Thomas?”

“Uh...I mean…”

“Something wrong, Thomas?”

“I had...kind of a rough couple of weeks. I had a panic attack two weeks ago about this play I was gonna audition for, and then there was...some other stuff.”

“A play? And how did that work out? Did you get the part?”

“I uh...I actually did.”

“Well, congratulations! I bet you're pretty excited about that!”

“It is kind of exhilarating...but you don't think it's too much? On top of everything else, especially when I had a panic attack about it?”

“Sounds like maybe you think it's too much?”

“Well...part of me does, and part of me doesn't, you know?”

“I do know a lot about that, yes.”

“...Do you have something in your eye, doctor? It's kind of...twitching.”

“...So have you been doing those exercises I suggested?”

“Yeah, and they have been so helpful, doctor, they really have changed my whole outlook.”

“I bet they have.”

“Seriously doc, if you need to like wash out your eye or something, it's cool-”

“Aside from the panic attack about the audition, any other problems cropping up?”

“I mean, I’ve been doing the exercises like you said, and I learned a lot about myself from them but...it still feels like I'm missing pieces. But I don't know what those pieces are, or where to even start looking for them.”

“Are you sure they're missing? Maybe you just haven't given them enough attention.” 

“...Maybe. I don't know, it still feels like I don't really know myself as much as I'd like to.”

“Well, therapy is an ongoing process, and even I would have trouble helping you with just one session. But I have another homework assignment for you that I think will help you know yourself a little better.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeppers, and I think you’ll find this one a lot more fun…”

* * *

“A personality test?”

“Yeah.”

“Which one? Myer-Briggs?” Logan prompted.

“I think Dr. Picani made it himself. It has...a _lot_ of cartoon references.” Thomas flipped through the packet he was holding, squinting. “I think it's like...six different personality quizzes stapled together, actually.”

“...And you’re _sure_ that this Dr. Picani is a licensed psychiatrist?” Logan said skeptically. 

“I think he’s fun.” Remus said, sitting upside down on the couch, his face turning redder with every minute. “Way more fun than the last guy. I didn’t like the last guy.”

Logan frowned. “Fun does not guarantee a valid medical license.” 

“Dr. Picani is indeed a licensed psychiatrist, despite his...unorthodox methods, Logan. I made sure Thomas did his research.” Janus reassured. 

Logan did not look reassured. “And was his degree from an actual accredited university?” Logan lifted an eyebrow. Virgil snorted. 

“As if Janus would ever let Thomas see someone who had gone to one of those fake universities.” 

Thomas looked at Janus in question. 

Janus scowled. “He’s right. Those online universities are scams, and the ones that aren’t technically scams engage in predatory practices, and don’t adequately prepare their students for their professions while simultaneously saddling them with incredible amounts of debt, all to reinforce the classism inherent in a society focused on degrees instead of skills. Not to mention-”

“Okay!” Virgil said loudly, speaking over Janus. Janus glared at him. “Janus will talk _forever_ about the ethically dubious methods of higher education, and society as a whole if you let him.” Janus huffed, but said nothing to contradict Virgil.

Logan adjusted his tie, turning back towards Janus. “I would be interested in discussing the topic with you in more depth at a later time, Janus, if you are amenable. I personally enjoy learning new topics for the sake of learning, however it would be fascinating to explore the juxtaposition between the desire to learn and the flaws intrinsic to institutionalized higher learning.” 

Virgil groaned, flopping backward, almost toppling off of the arm of the sofa. “Oh God, there’s _two_ of them.” Remus snickered, prodding Virgil with his leg and sending him fully sprawling off the couch with a yelp.

Janus rolled his eyes at Virgil and Remus’s antics before smiling at Logan. “I would be delighted, Logan.”

Thomas smiled too, looking down. He couldn’t believe how much better it felt having Logan around. They had all come so far, improved so much from that first contentious meeting three months ago. Janus and Logan were finally getting along, finally _bonding_ , Virgil was treating him more like a brother than an enemy, and Remus, well. Remus was just so _happy._ They all were starting to feel like a family. 

“We’ll let you get to it then.” Janus said, getting up and startling Thomas out of his thoughts. 

“Actually!” Thomas blurted out loudly, making each of the sides freeze. “Actually. I thought we could do it together.”

“Thomas…” Janus said, uneasy. “I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell your doctor about us.”

“I agree.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. “While Dr. Picani seems like an understanding individual, there is very little chance he will comprehend your particular situation. At best, he will not believe you. At worst-“

“No, I get that.” Thomas interrupted. “I wouldn’t show him. I just…”

“What?” Virgil asked. “Come on, you can tell us, Thomas.”

“I just realized that...it seems like there’s a lot of things we don't know about each other. Fundamental things. And I thought it might be fun to learn a little more.”

“By answering nonsensical seemingly random questions about ourselves?”

“Yeah!”

The sides all glanced at each other. Logan looked impassive, and Remus actually looked a little excited. Virgil made eye contact with Janus and shrugged, and Janus turned back to Thomas with a warm smile. 

“Well, if this is something you would like us to do, Thomas, then by all means. Let’s do it.”

Thomas grinned back, a sense of warmth filling him. “Awesome!” He looked back at the test in his hand, and faltered. “Do, uh. Do you want me to read the questions out, or…?”

“Not to worry, Thomas!” Remus waved his hand with a flourish, and a packet of paper appeared in each side’s hands. “Four certified copies of the Picani official personality quiz!”

Remus was already eagerly flipping through the pages of his copy, while Logan was staring nonplussed at the first page. Janus glanced quickly through his copy, before looking back up at Thomas. 

“We can all work on them, and then go over them together once everyone is finished. How’s that sound?” 

“Oh! We could have like, a sleepover, and talk about our answers!” Thomas clapped his hands, excited all over again about getting to know his sides. 

“Uhh, Thomas?” Virgil asked hesitantly. “It’s Wednesday. Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

Thomas deflated. 

Janus patted him on the knee. “Yes, unfortunately our current capitalist society does not easily allow for week day sleepovers. However, I don’t believe you have anything this weekend, right Logan?” Janus looked inquiringly over at the logical side. 

“Indeed, Thomas. Your schedule is open this weekend, and I suppose I can add a…sleepover to your Saturday night activities.” Logan adjusted his glasses. 

“That settles it then. That gives everyone plenty of time to finish their quizzes,” Janus paused, giving a fond exasperated look at Remus, who had already conjured a glittering gel pen and was flipping through the test, answering whatever question caught his attention first. “And that means _you_ ,” Janus pointed at Thomas, playfully stern, “Have no excuse not to do your laundry tonight.” 

Thomas groaned, grinning ruefully up at Janus. “I guess that’s fair. I have been putting it off.”

Virgil smirked, “We know. Your room is a disaster.”

“Hey!”

Logan cleared his throat. “I concur, throwing all your clean clothes on a chair instead of folding them and putting them away is incredibly disorganized.” 

“I know, Logan.”

“Not to mention the fact that it leaves all of your clothes wrinkled, and they are more likely to fall on the floor to join all of your dirty clothes-”

“I _know_ , Logan.”

“Meaning that you will have to do laundry more often in order to keep up with your disorganization-”

“Ok, _ok,_ I’m going, I’m doing my laundry!” Thomas said, getting up, still smiling.

“Plus,” Virgil piped up. “When you wake up in the middle of the night, it looks like there’s some random dude sitting on the chair watching you.”

Thomas froze, staring at Virgil. 

“What?” Virgil shrugged at Janus’s glare. “It does. And now he won’t do it again.” 

“Thanks...for that, Virge, I am definitely cleaning up my laundry from now on.”

“No prob, Tom,” Virgil gave a lazy two-fingered salute as he blinked out. 

“We’ll see you later, Thomas,” Janus said, shaking his head, following Virgil. Logan nodded once, and tapped on Remus’s shoulder, who looked up and waved before they both disappeared.

Thomas sighed fondly, heading upstairs. He had chores to complete, and if the thought of spending time with his sides this weekend brought a stupid smile to his face, well. None of them were around to judge. 

* * *

Thomas paused his cooking as he heard the chime that indicated another side was coming. He glanced up to see Virgil appear, clutching his packet. 

Thomas caught his eye, and nodded towards the other packet on the breakfast bar. “Thanks, Virge, you can put your test over there with Remus’s, he finished sometime this morning.” 

Virgil’s eyes bugged out a little, and Thomas wondered why he was so surprised. “Uh, sure.” He didn’t comment on it though, and left his test next to the other on the counter, surreptitiously glancing over Remus’s answers. 

Thomas smiled to himself at Virgil trying to hide his blatant curiosity.

Virgil seemed satisfied at what he saw, and made his way to the living room, joining Janus, Logan, and Remus on the couch, while Thomas cooked dinner for everyone. He knew that they couldn’t really eat the food he made, but he enjoyed having dinner with them all regardless. And he was pretty sure they did too.

Thomas finished adding the last of the chicken stock, turned the heat down to low, and placed the lid on to let the rice cook. He washed his hands, and quickly checked on the chicken baking in the oven before moving over to the other counter to glance at Virgil’s test.

The pages were crumpled, and there were eraser marks on nearly every question, as Virgil seemed to deliberate and change his mind often.

All except for one.

“Hey Virgil?”

“Yeah?”

“What the _heckity heck_ does this mean?” Thomas asked, walking out to the living room and pointing at the second question on Virgil’s quiz with a bemused expression. Virgil leaned in closer to see the question before relaxing back into his slouch on the arm of the couch. 

“I don’t know what’s confusing about that, Thomas. It’s all there in the title.” Virgil said, shrugging. Thomas laughed incredulously.

“Obviously, it’s _incredibly_ straightforward, Thomas.” Janus snarked, grinning at the exasperated look Thomas shot at him.

“Virgil, the question was ‘If you ran a YouTube channel, what would your content be?’ How on earth does ‘cryptid fighting strategies’ explain anything!?” 

Virgil shrugged. “Simple. I would give the viewers tips on how to fight cryptids.”

Remus perked up, scrambling up onto the couch to look over Thomas’s shoulder. “Wait, can I change my answer? That's so much cooler than ‘Minecraft Let’s Play’ videos, I want to join Virgil’s channel. Janus, you should skip out on your stress baking channel to join us!”

“You two are the reason I stress bake.” Janus muttered. Remus ignored him, reaching over Thomas and making grabby hands at the personality quizzes. 

Thomas stared at all of them, bewildered, letting Remus snatch his quiz back and scribble out his answer. “I still have so many questions, Virgil.”

“As a matter of fact, I would not mind some clarification as well.” Logan said, looking intrigued despite himself.

Virgil sighed, but his mouth was twitching, as if he were fighting a grin. He shifted his perch on the armrest to face Thomas directly. “Okay, so. Take Mothman for example. Now, popular opinion on the internet is that Mothman is husband material, but!” Virgil held up a finger, finally losing the battle against a smirk. “But, sometimes dates can go sideways, you know? And if no doesn't mean no to all mothmen, you have to know where to punch, right?” 

Thomas snorted at the absurdity of the scenario. Virgil grinned, on a roll, and leaned forward. “But see, that’s where this youtube channel comes in, and I can tell you that Mothman’s weaknesses are physical attacks, especially directed at the wings, and water. Also, that artificial light can disorient him, so your best plan of attack is your phone flashlight, followed by a quick couple of jabs at the wing joints before running like hell. Bonus points if you can throw your drink at him first.”

“What drink?”

“The one he bought you. On your date.” Virgil said, as if the answer were obvious. “Although, if we’re assuming that the date is going so badly that you needed to resort to violence, he probably didn't even offer to pay for the drink, the cheapskate.”

Virgil got to his feet, pacing a bit in front of the tv, gesturing animatedly as he talked.

“Now, Bigfoot is a common choice of cryptid to fight, and obviously you’d have to watch out for the kicks-you don’t get called Bigfoot for nothing. But Bigfoot is more likely to retreat if you can prove your strength. The Yeti on the other hand-”

“What about the Loch Ness Monster?” Remus interrupted. Virgil scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“Please. You don’t fight Nessie. Nessie is minding her own business. You fight whoever is trying to bother Nessie.” Thomas laughed out loud at that, while Janus smirked. 

“Obviously,” Janus drawled. “Now, about the _chupacabra…_ ” 

“Him, you can fight, no problem, the goat-sucking little bitch. No respect for the environment.” Virgil growled, before resuming his pacing. “What you do with the chupacabra is you really wanna avoid close contact, because between the claws and the fangs and the glossa-”

“The what-a?”

“The glossa.” Virgil repeated. “It’s a hollow, straw like tongue that the chupacabra uses to suck goat blood.”

Thomas glanced at his other sides, wondering if they were finding this conversation as strange as he was. Janus looked amused, watching Virgil talk so enthusiastically with a small smile on his face.

Logan and Remus on the other hand, looked like they were hanging on Virgil’s every word. Remus had a starstruck expression on his face, mouth agape, and Logan was switching between taking notes and watching Virgil, his eyes spinning rapidly.

“Please, go on, Virgil.” Logan said when Virgil paused. Virgil, who was suddenly made aware of how much attention he had, turned a little red.

“I, uh…” he stammered, faltering. Thomas smiled encouragingly.

“Tell us more, Virgil.” he said, settling down on the couch, giving Virgil his undivided attention. “We’re all dying to know.”

Virgil blushed even harder, but continued. 

“So really, long range weapons are going to be your friend when fighting the chupacabra, as well as really loud sounds, because the tympanic membranes they have instead of ears are extremely sensitive…” 

* * *

Thomas settled back into the couch with his hot chocolate, hitting play on the movie. Technically, he still needed to make dinner and do the dishes, but it was Friday, he had nothing to stress over from work, and he was feeling indulgent. He was also resisting the urge to flip through Remus and Virgil’s quizzes, wanting to save it for the sleepover when he could learn about his sides all together. 

“Apologies for taking so long, Thomas.” Janus said, interrupting Thomas's thoughts as he appeared in his living room, his own personality test in hand. “Some of the questions required a bit more introspection than I anticipated from Dr. Picani, and I…” he blinked, moving to see what Thomas was watching. “Are you watching-?”

“ _Fantasia_.” Thomas said, pausing the movie with his phone. Janus looked gobsmacked, staring at the screen in shock. “What?”

“I…” Janus said, before clearing his throat and starting again. “What prompted you to watch this movie, Thomas? It is hardly your usual fare of Parks & Rec or The Office.”

“I dunno.” Thomas shrugged, sipping at his hot chocolate. “Was feeling nostalgic all of a sudden. It just kinda popped into my head, and I figured, why not?” He wiggled deeper into the couch, glancing up at Janus, who hadn’t moved. “Why?”

“That's…” Janus looked down at his test, his face unreadable. “Huh.”

“What? You're being weird, Janus.”

“I’m...just shocked, Thomas. I had no idea that I was able to…” He cleared his throat again and moved to place the test with its fellows. “This is my favorite Disney movie.”

“It is?”

“Yes. And just now, as I was finishing my test answers, I came across this question and…”

“Huh.” Thomas said, brightening. “Want to watch it with me?”

“I’d...I'd be delighted to, Thomas.” Janus said softly. Thomas grinned, making room for Janus on the sofa next to him, patting the cushion enthusiastically.

Janus sat down, and Thomas twisted so he could lean against him. Janus smiled warmly, and shifted accordingly. Thomas just settled in and pressed play on the movie again. Janus was warm, and his sweater was soft, and he still smelled like the first spring breeze. The last time he had properly cuddled with Janus, he had been feverish and cranky. And, Thomas was realizing, that should change, because the sheer _comfort_ he felt here, snuggled up to Janus watching a movie, was…

Well, a little bit like coming home.

“Why _this_ movie?” He asked after a few minutes, as the intermission began to play.

“...Because I have _taste_.” Janus scrunched up his nose, affronted. 

“No, seriously.”

“I think it is an extraordinary feat of animation and art, a monumental achievement, a crowning jewel in the Disney Vault.” Janus said haughtily, although there was a sincere smile playing around his mouth. “And it never stops being those things for me, no matter how many times I watch this film.”

“Do you watch it often?”

“Not as much lately.” Janus said, leaning back into the couch, but still managing to look a little tense. “Remus, Virgil, and I often have movie nights, and Virgil and Remus are many things, but…”

“But?”

“They tend to appreciate movies with more humor and action.” He shrugged with one shoulder. “It isn't a bad thing, but I would prefer that our time together not be a chore for them.” He avoided Thomas's eyes, grabbing a nearby blanket and spreading it over himself and Thomas. “I ask them to do many things that they don't always enjoy. I try to avoid it in their recreational time whenever possible.”

Thomas contemplated Janus, who was focused intently on the movie. 

Janus was really trying. He cared a lot about Remus and Virgil, and Thomas could see how in the past that making sure that everything was taken care of had made it hard to see the love Janus put into everything he did. But now, he was learning to relax, just a little, learning how to _listen_ , even accepting Logan into their little family… 

Thomas couldn’t be prouder. 

“You’re good to them.” Thomas said. Janus twitched, a wry, resigned grimace on his face.

“You do not have to lie to make me feel better, Thomas.” he said. “We both know that that isn't remotely true.”

“You made mistakes.” Thomas admitted. 

“I made a _lot_ of mistakes-”

“But you always _try_ to be good.” Thomas interrupted, his voice firm. “And that’s...that’s good. _You’re_ good.”

Janus’s smile still looked a little like a grimace, but he nodded, acknowledging Thomas's words.

“Thank you, Thomas. Now shush. This is my favorite segment.”

* * *

“Heeey Thomas. Tom Tom. Thomathy. Tommykins.”

“Yes, Remus? How can I help you?” Thomas asked, as he continued scrubbing a pan, eager to finish all of his chores before bed, leaving him his entire Saturday to prepare for the sleepover. He glanced up at Remus, flicking soap suds at his creative side after a moment. “And get your feet off my counter.”

“I was just wondering…” Remus said, drawing out the word while he spun himself on his butt on the counter, laying across the expanse with his feet swinging in the air, “If I could sneak a peek at Janus and Virgil’s personality tests.”

“What?” Thomas asked, confused. “Why?”

“Because not knowing if I'm right about their answers is giving me acid reflux.” Remus said, scratching the side of his nose and refusing to meet Thomas's eyes.

“...I didn't know you guys could get acid reflux.” Thomas said, sensing a misdirection. “Do you guys even have stomachs? How does that work-?”

“Let's not quibble about the specifics.” Remus said evasively, before clasping his hands in front of his face and blinking eyes that were suddenly big and brown and very convincing. “Pretty please, Thomas?”

“You know we’re all going to go over them together when everyone is done, right?” Thomas raised an eyebrow, mildly concerned at Remus’s avoidance. “You’ll get to hear all of the answers then.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know.” Remus said, tracing his finger through a puddle of soapy water at the edge of the sink.

“But?” Thomas prompted gently.

“I don't want to be surprised.” Remus said, tapping his finger in the puddle, popping the bubbles and making the water splash in tiny waves. “I don't like being surprised.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked, putting down his sponge and giving Remus his undivided attention. “You’ve lived with Janus and Virgil for ever, surely nothing they've put on the test is going to surprise you-”

“But what if it does?” Remus said, tapping his finger against the counter in a now frantic beat. “What if they put something on the test that surprises me, and then they’re surprised that I'm surprised, and it becomes this big thing, like, how could I not know that about them and then they’re upset with me and-”

“Remus. Breathe.”

“Sorry.” Remus said immediately, making Thomas frown.

“Remus, we’ve been over this. You don’t have to apologize to me for-“

“I know, I know.” Remus muttered, and fell silent.

“Why are you so worried about this?” Thomas asked carefully. Remus’s shoulders tensed up around his ears.

“Because Logan’s test is going to be all new information, and I hate that.” Remus said miserably. “And I’m already freaking out about that, so I’d just...rather know, is all.”

Thomas watched Remus for a moment before nodding over at the pile of tests. Remus lit up, and eagerly grabbed the tests, immediately flipping through them. 

Thomas shook his head fondly, and went back to finishing the dishes. He was really proud of Remus, though he didn’t want to make him feel self-conscious. At the beginning, Remus had been so afraid of showing Thomas his insecurities, trying his best to hide them, and seem like he could handle anything. And now, Remus felt comfortable enough to actually talk to Thomas, to open up, and know that Thomas would still be there for him, and that knowledge filled him with warmth.

Remus let out a loud, highly offended gasp, startling Thomas and nearly making him drop the plate he was washing. 

“What?” Thomas asked, his mind running through all kinds of worst case scenarios. “What’s wrong?”

“EVERYTHING!” Remus wailed, tossing the tests away from himself like they were covered in something disgusting. “VIRGIL! JANUS!”

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Virgil said as he and Janus popped into existence, looking frantic. Janus’s hands were covered in flour, and it looked like Virgil had just finished a pretty intense workout. 

“Explain yourselves, this instant!” Remus demanded, pointing at the tests scattered on the floor. Virgil and Janus shared a look of confusion, before looking at Thomas. 

“Don’t look at me, I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

“Question fourteen!” Remus clarified, pointing an accusing finger at the two sides in question. “Explain!”

“What even was question fourteen?” Thomas asked.

“What type of bender would you be?” Virgil answered, looking at Remus in confusion. “What's wrong with our answers?”

“They’re WRONG!”

“Wait, how can they be wrong, it's _their_ personality tests.” Thomas said, confused. “As in, _their_ personal feelings.”

Remus looked a little bit like Thomas had told him that he was considering becoming Amish, cutting all technology and sci-fi from his life.

“But they're wrong, Thomas. They're just plain wrong.” Remus insisted. “Look, Janus said that he thought he would be an earthbender, as if Uncle Iroh wasn't, like, his whole role model when you were little.”

“My admiration for the General notwithstanding, I thought that the grounded, level-headed nature of earthbending was a good fit for me.”

“You have never been level-headed in your LIFE, Janus, don't lie to Thomas like that.” Remus said offhandedly before whirling on Virgil. “And as for YOU!”

“What?” Virgil said with a cocky smirk, squaring his shoulders and planting his feet. “Come at me, trash panda, whatcha got?”

“Two words.”

“Bullshit. No way you’re gonna make me defect from the fire nation in two words.”

“Just two little, itty bitty words.” Remus said, singsong and slightly discordant.

“Bring it.”

“Toph. Beifong.” Remus said, with an air of unquestioned finality.

Virgil froze, his eyes going wide for a moment before he slumped with a sigh, holding out a hand.

“Anybody got a pen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in one week. It's Logan's turn to share some secrets.


	2. Ready to Learn

Thomas dropped another armfull of blankets on the pile already on the couch. He was maybe going a bit overboard with the pillows and blankets, but sue him, he was _excited_. He had a big bowl of popcorn ready, chips and candy, soda, and all he needed now were his sides. 

A chime sounded, and Remus blinked into view, followed shortly by Virgil and Janus. 

“Guys!” Thomas shouted, a blinding grin stretching his face. “You’re here!” 

“Yes, we are Thomas.” Janus smiled indulgently, before stumbling forward as Remus jumped on his back, clinging like a koala. Virgil just laughed.

“And in pajamas!” Remus crowed, holding out his arm to show Thomas the pattern, Janus struggling to keep balanced with all of Remus’s wriggling. “Look! I was feeling dinosaurs for once, but just dinos alone weren't enough, so _dinos riding bicycles_!”

“Very nice Remus, I love it.” Thomas grinned, fist bumping his creative side. 

Janus then promptly dropped Remus with an _oof_ onto the couch, straightening the collar on his simple black pajama set, running a finger along the yellow lining. “Yes, and I _adore_ being used as a jungle gym.” Janus drawled, thought the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his true thoughts. 

Virgil cackled, flopping on top of Remus and preventing him from getting up off the couch. Remus pouted exaggeratedly, poking aggressively at Virgil’s shoulder. 

“You have no room to talk, your pajamas are _boring_ , Mr. Ratty-Sweatpants-and-Tank-Top.’”

Virgil crossed his arms, looking upside down at Remus. “You say ‘ratty’, I say ‘well-ventilated’.”

Thomas laughed as he gathered the personality tests to bring to the couch. He paused. He was still missing one, and the side that came with it. 

“Hey, have any of you seen Logan today?”

Virgil paused his bickering with Remus. “No, but I just assumed he had to finish all his homework first because he’s a _nerd_.” Remus frowned and poked Virgil again, despondent. 

“You don’t think he forgot, do you?” He asked in a small voice. Thomas wilted at the thought.

“Of course not, Remus.” Janus soothed. “He probably just lost track of time. Why don’t you summon him, Thomas?”

Thomas nodded, focusing on the rush of cool wintergreen clarity he associated with Logan, and called for his logical side. 

“Logan?”

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Logan appeared, stumbling a bit, looking slightly disheveled…

But still wearing his normal clothes.

“Apologies, Thomas, I was in the library.” Logan pushed his glasses up and tried to adjust his tie, which did nothing to fix his tousled hair. “How can I be of assistance?”

Thomas shared a quick glance with his sides. “Did...did you forget about the sleepover, Logan?”

“Sleepover?”

“Yeah.” Thomas watched Logan, concerned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus start tapping his hands against the couch. “We were gonna hang out and go over our personality quizzes?”

“Oh.” Logan looked a little dazed. “I did not think I was…” Logan avoided eye contact, and Thomas’s heart clenched. “Apologies, I simply lost track of time.”

“That’s...that’s okay, Logan.” Thomas said softly. His other sides were conspicuously quiet. “Do you want to sit down?”

Logan sat carefully on the edge of the couch, and Thomas couldn’t help but notice how tense he still was. Virgil climbed off of Remus to sit on the back of the couch. Remus had his gaze locked on Logan, who still hadn’t looked anyone in the eye. 

“I was wondering if you got the chance to finish your personality test yet.” Thomas said carefully.

“No. I have not.”

“Oh.” Thomas hoped he was able to conceal his wince at Logan’s curt tone and the finality of his words. He continued on with forced brightness. “Well, if you want you could go grab it now, just finish it off-”

“I apologize for the confusion, Thomas” Logan interrupted, and Thomas felt a sinking feeling settle in his stomach. “I have not been lacking opportunities to complete the questions on the test. I simply had no intention of completing the test at all.”

“What?” Thomas exclaimed, with not a small amount of hurt. “Why not?”

“Because these sorts of tests can do a lot to reinforce one’s sense of self, and I found I was...dissatisfied with the self that I was presenting. It seems I still have a lot to work on. But rather than communicate falsehoods by simply lying about my answers, I decided that the best course of action would be to stop taking the test altogether.” Logan adjusted his glasses, and Thomas was beginning to think it was a nervous tic with how often he did it.

“...That is a lame excuse.” Virgil said, after a moment. “It’s just a stupid personality quiz-”

“Exactly my point.” 

“What question did you get to? Maybe you can just skip that one.” Remus offered helpfully.

“It was the first question.” Logan said sharply, making Remus’s face fall.

“What Hogwarts house are you?” Virgil scoffed incredulously, crossing his arms. “ _That’s_ the question you're wigging out on?”

“I am not ‘wigging out’.” Logan snapped, with the angriest air quotes Thomas had ever seen. “I am expressing a-”

“But that one is so easy!” Remus interrupted. “You’re a Ravenclaw, obviously.” he said confidently, snapping his fingers and garbing Logan in a set of Ravenclaw blue Hogwarts robes.

Logan’s hands clenched at his sides, and his jaw became a hard line under his skin. “No. I am not.”

“Of course you are!” Remus said, snapping his fingers twice more and changing his and Virgil’s pajamas into Hogwarts robes as well. “Sure as I’m Hufflepuff and Virgil is Gryffindor and Janus is…” He paused, his fingers poised to snap again. “What did you pick, Janus?”

“Slytherin.”

“What?” Virgil squawked, while Remus grinned and gave Janus some emerald green robes of his own. “But they're the _bad guys_!”

“Not necessarily. Peter Pettigrew was a bad guy, and he was in Gryffindor.” Janus pointed out, adjusting his new house tie so it hung a little looser around his neck. “Slytherins are known in the books to be ambitious, cunning, strong leaders. And let me tell you, it takes an awful lot of cunning to achieve the ambition of leading _you two._ ” 

Virgil made an offended noise, throwing a pillow at Janus while Remus cackled. “How dare!”

Janus caught it, smirking. “Just telling it like it is, boys.” He tossed the pillow back towards Virgil, who smacked it out of the air into Remus. Remus sputtered through his laughter as Janus and Virgil grinned. Thomas ignored the back and forth, gaze locked on Logan. 

Logan, who was glaring down at his Ravenclaw outfit, jaw tight. 

“I am not a Ravenclaw.” Logan said abruptly, banishing his robes with a snap of his fingers, making Remus pout.

“Okay!” Thomas said quickly, before any of his other sides could jump in. “So...so you’re saying that Ravenclaw doesn't fit you? That's okay!”

“It is?”

“Of course! You guys don't all have to be in different houses. You could be a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff, or a Slytherin.”

“Aw.” Remus pouted. “I wanted it to be perfect and evenly divided.”

“Are you saying _you_ could be Ravenclaw, then?” Janus asked. 

“Fat chance.” Virgil muttered, tossing some popcorn into his mouth. 

“HEY!” Remus said defensively. “I'm smart! I’m clever! And I'm just as quirky as Luna Lovegood-”

“No, trash panda.” Virgil said, and there was no small amount of fondness in his placating tone. “I meant that you’re the most loyal person I've ever met. No way you can be anything but Hufflepuff.”

“Virgil’s right about that.” Janus said, smiling at Remus who looked a little like he had just been hit upside the head, his eyes big and a little shiny. “Now, _I_ could be Ravenclaw, if Slytherin were more your speed, Logan.”

“I don't want-”

“To be the bad guys?” Virgil cut him off, nodding sympathetically. “I don't blame you.”

“They're NOT. ALL. The BAD GUYS!” Janus hissed. Virgil shrugged.

“Face it, Dr. Lobotnik, no matter which way you roll the dice, you’re a Ravenclaw.” Virgil nudged Logan with his foot, relaxing into a sprawl on the back of the couch. “Just accept it so we can move on-”

“Falsehood. This whole exercise is foolish, and I wish no further part in it.”

“Virgil, let it go. He doesn't have to participate if he doesn't want to.” Thomas said, seeing a muscle in Logan's jaw start to tick ominously.

“What, are we worried he’s gonna blow a circuit if we make him participate in having fun for once-” 

Logan stood abruptly, making Thomas jump and Virgil sit up again. “If you will excuse me, Thomas-”

Virgil sprang up off the couch, grabbing Logan's arm and preventing him from blinking out. “Lighten _up_ , iLobot, it's just a-”

Logan wrenched his arm out of Virgil's grip, his eyes flashing brightly as bright blue circuits began pulsing, brighter and brighter under Logan's skin until he fairly glowed with blue light. 

“Logan-!” Thomas yelped, while Virgil took a step back in shock.

“For the last time…” Logan growled, his voice gaining a faintly distorted, staticky edge. “I. Am _not._ A ̴͗ͅ **R̶͎͝OB̸̘͑OT̸̲̃!̶̄!!** ”

Virgil recoiled as Logan's voice mutated on the last word, his hands clenching as his muscles went taut, before quietly stepping to the side…

Putting his body directly in between Logan and the armchair where Thomas was sitting.

“I…” Logan started, his face falling as he looked at all of them, saw that Janus had a hand on Remus as if to pull him back. That even Remus looked a little scared. He backed up several steps, leaving the circle of blankets and pillows entirely, his hands raised in a show of surrender. 

It was only then that he seemed to notice the circuits shining through his skin. 

Instantly, his face went from apologetic to devastated to neutral, and he closed his eyes, hiding his hands behind his back.

“I apologize for my outburst. And for frightening you all.” he said, his voice carefully controlled, each word enunciated perfectly and emotionlessly. “If you will excuse me-”

He started to sink into the ground, and Thomas had only half a second to feel his whole brain scream ‘NO’ before Virgil darted forward, grabbing Logan and hauling him back up by his shoulders.

“Yeah, you’re crazy if you think you’re walking away right now.” Virgil said, his voice subdued. “Sit down, Logan.”

“I do not think-”

“Logan.” Thomas said, and Logan's gaze was immediately on him. There was something in his face that Thomas...couldn’t describe, exactly, but he knew, _he knew_ that after _everything_ , Logan was still expecting Thomas to banish him. “Please sit down.”

Logan hesitated, but Virgil was already pulling him over. Thomas could tell he wanted to resist, wanted to dig his heels in, but Virgil didn't let up, easily overpowering him. Janus and Remus shifted, making room on the couch for Virgil to push Logan down between them. Logan finally resigned himself to his fate, sitting gingerly down where Virgil directed. Virgil settled himself on the coffee table in front of Logan, pushing all the snacks precariously to the side. Thomas couldn’t help but think he wanted to be in a prime position to stop Logan from leaving again. 

The silence stretched uncomfortably. Logan wouldn’t look anyone in the eyes. Janus and Remus glanced worriedly at each other over Logan’s head, and Virgil didn’t look away from Logan's hunched form. Thomas barely knew where to start, but he had to say _something_ . This was bigger than a personality quiz, and Thomas desperately wanted to _understand,_ wanted to _help_. 

“Logan, what the heck happened?” Thomas said, reaching out to Logan, his fingers curling back against his palm when Logan flinched. “Where did that _come_ from?”

“It is not anything to be worried about. I am...functional.” He said, his voice stoic as he stared at the floor. “If you will release me-”

“Logan, the last time we saw...that, those circuit things, Virgil, Remus, and Janus got _corrupted_. Are…” Thomas swallowed against the lump of fear in his throat. “Is that what’s happening to you? Should we be worried about you?”

“No.” Logan said, then tilted his head consideringly. “And yes, I suppose. I _am_ being corrupted.” He looked up for a moment at Thomas's stifled gasp. “But this process has been going on for a very, very long time. It is hardly anything to be concerned about now. The damage has already been done.”

“Logan, please. I don't understand.” Thomas said beseechingly. Logan chuckled, utterly devoid of humor.

“I do not expect any of you to fully understand.” Logan said, casting his eyes over Thomas and his sides. “The very concept of sides is so new to you, Thomas. There is so much of our nature that seems so commonplace to us, it escapes our minds to tell you about it.” He closed his eyes, his shoulders tensing around his ears as he took a deep breath. “And the three of you...have absolutely no idea what it was like to be Othered.”

Silence rang at Logan’s admission. Virgil was staring wide-eyed, and Janus couldn’t seem to decide whether he was concerned or upset. Remus was biting his lip, and Thomas couldn’t claim he was any better, heart aching for Logan. 

“S-so-” Remus said, stuttering a little as he reached for Logan, putting a hand on his shoulder. “So tell us then. Explain it. You’re good at that.”

“Yes.” Janus said, surprising Thomas. “Please, Logan. Explain what we just witnessed. We’re...” He swallowed hard before pressing on. “We’re ready to listen.”

Logan met them each in the eyes, looking for something. Maybe seeing if he really believed their words. Thomas wasn’t sure what his face was doing, but it seems Logan found what he was searching for, because he nodded once, curtly, before taking a breath. 

“I was not always like this. I did not have much time here before I was sent to the other mindscape, but I think...I remember feeling things stronger, before the other changes set in. But being in the other mindscape...it is corrosive. It _corrupts_ , changes you on a fundamental level the longer you are there. And I was there for a _very_ long time.” 

Thomas didn’t think any of his sides were so much as _breathing_ , which made sense, because there was something squeezing Thomas right around his lungs, and he didn’t think he could take a full breath if he tried. 

“It started with my eyes.” Logan continued, staring somewhere into the middle distance. “I used to have eyes just like the rest of you. Then, on the day I was cast out, I found that my eyes were blue, and emitted light.” He touched the corner of his eyes, then shifted to adjust his glasses. Thomas wondered how many times adjusting his glasses had been a cover for that. “That was only the first of many changes. I became cold. Distant. Obsessed with facts and schedules and following procedures to the letter. The change was so gradual, I did not notice it for...ages.” 

He touched his own wrist, his fingertips tracing one dull blue line, and Thomas saw that the circuits were beginning to fade a little, now no darker than his veins. “Not until _this_ started happening every time I was able to feel something to an intense degree.”

“Every time?” Thomas repeated. Logan nodded solemnly. 

“The type of emotion does not matter. Maybe it would be easier to stomach if it was just anger, or sorrow. But it happened once when I was elated as well. More side effects began appearing over the years, each tied to a surplus of emotion.” Logan paused, and cleared his throat. “Reminders that I was behaving outside my assigned parameters.” His voice was still smooth, and Thomas realized with a pang how much practice he must have had suppressing the emotion out of his voice.

“At first, I fought so hard against the changes. I tried...everything, to maintain my humanity, my emotions, and my empathy, however little of it I had left. It was not until...this particular quirk started, that I realized what a pointless venture it was to fight.”

“No it’s not.” Remus said at once, his voice choked. “Why would you say that?”

“I am supposed to be Logic. Cold, unfeeling Logic, little more than a machine meant to provide facts and reason.” Logan let out a breath, seeming to fold inward, crossing his arms in a way that looked to Thomas more like a hug than anything else. “Perhaps I should have just let the changes happen. It would be easier than fighting it every day.” 

“Logan...I’m so sorry.” Janus said after a moment, his voice somber. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

“It h…” Logan said, his voice dying mid-word. “It happened.” He said insistently, finding his voice again. “There is nothing to be done about it now. I wish I could feel the way I did before, even though every time I try, it is merely a reminder that I am not capable of that anymore. That I am...just a robot.”

There was silence for several minutes as Thomas tried to think of how to refute Logan. Something that Logan would listen to and internalize.

But _what_?

How do you convince your Logic that what he’s thinking is _wrong_?

“I’m sorry.” Virgil said quietly, making Logan look at him sharply. “I’m sorry I called you a robot all those times. I promise I won't do it again.”

“...Thank you.” Logan whispered, before clearing his throat to address the room once more. “Despite the inevitable futility of resisting, I...I find myself still fighting because I do not want this. I want to be whole again, even if that is no longer an option for me. I still want it.”

“So…” Logan cleared his throat yet again, keeping the emotions out of his voice. “Despite how trivial it may seem, I would prefer to not feed into my own negative self image by placing myself in a fictional house where intellect matters more than everything else, if it is all the same to you.”

Thomas had almost completely forgotten what they had been originally talking about, and it took him a moment to parse out what Logan was saying.

“You’re right, Logan.” Virgil said, nodding decisively, saving Thomas the trouble of figuring out what to say. “You don’t have to be in Ravenclaw.”

“Thank you.”

“Because you should be in _Gryffindor_.” Virgil said confidently, snapping his fingers and garbing Logan in the same red dyed robes as himself.

“I…” Logan looked down at himself in bewilderment. “This is not what I meant.”

“Are you nuts? Did you not hear what he just told us?” Remus said, his voice thick as he sniffled.

“Remus is right-” Janus began, only to have Remus interrupt him.

“He’s _clearly_ a Hufflepuff.” Remus announced, changing Logan’s robes to Hufflepuff yellow with a snap of his own fingers. 

“In what _universe_ , trash panda?” Virgil asked, incredulous as he changed Logan’s robes again. “Fighting a seemingly hopeless battle? I can't think of anything more brave than that.”

“Nuh-uh! He has way more Hufflepuff traits!” Remus said, snapping his fingers and putting it back. “Hardworking, impartial, loyal-”

“He was determined to stay himself even when all the odds were stacked against him. That makes him Gryffindor!”

“Boys?”

“Totally Hufflepuff.”

“Gryffindor!”

“Hufflepuff!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“ _BOYS_!”

Virgil and Remus quieted instantly at Janus’s shout. Logan was staring, wide eyed and perplexed, at them both, before turning his dumbfounded gaze towards Janus. 

“What Virgil and Remus were _trying_ to say…” Janus said pointedly, making the sides in question wince, “Was ‘thank you’, for opening up to us about that. It helps us understand, a little bit, and we appreciate your candor.” 

Janus smiled softly at Logan, before gazing around at all of them. “After all, that was the whole point of this exercise, was it not? To share things about ourselves that the rest of us might not know?”

“I…”

“That’s exactly it.” Thomas said, sending Janus a grateful smile. “Thank you for sharing, Logan.” He chewed his lip a little bit, before saying, “You can go if you want to, but I hope you’ll stay for a little longer. We won't make you stay, or share if you decide to stay. You’ve done enough.”

Logan fidgeted with the Hufflepuff tie he had been left in, pulling it askew and then straightening it again. “I...suppose...that I could stay for a while more.” Logan looked shyly around at the others. “I would perhaps be interested in learning more about all of you.”

“Great!” Remus smiled brightly, snapping himself, Janus and Virgil back into their sleepwear. He then looked consideringly at the house robes Logan was still sporting. “But you have to change first. You can't be wearing a tie at a sleepover, don't you have pajamas?”

“I do have sleepwear.” Logan said, even as he hesitated. He glanced around at the gathered sides and Thomas, seeing their open, accepting expressions, and snapped.

“...Is that a Lego Mindstorms sweater?” Thomas asked excitedly. Logan turned pink, picking at the slightly threadbare sleeves, his thumb sticking out through a hole cut below the cuff.

“I...greatly enjoyed your participation in Lego Mindstorms as a child, Thomas.” He smiled softly, looking down. “It is...among my favorite of your childhood memories.”

“How can you wear a sweater AND flannel pants to bed?” Virgil asked incredulously. “Aren’t you _boiling_? I’m sweating just looking at you.”

“That sounds more like coincidence than causation.” Logan said, but there was a little bit of a smile playing around his lips. “The sudden increase in perspiration you are feeling is likely due to-’

“You _son of a bitch_ !” Virgil interrupted, his eyes wide while Remus gaped at Logan. “You _do_ know sarcasm, don’t you?! You just pretend like you don’t!”

“Interesting theory.” Logan cracked a grin, ruining his serious demeanour. “Do you have any evidence to support such a ridiculous hypothesis?”

“I’ll show _you_ a ridiculous hypothesis!” Virgil growled playfully, a manic grin on his face as he grabbed the nearest pillow.

And chaos ensued.

It was hard to tell at any given point who was winning as the pillow fight to end all pillow fights commenced. Virgil swung with deadly accuracy at Logan, who instead of defending himself with his own pillow, chose to avoid his attacker by popping in and out of existence around the room, smirking as Virgil got more frustrated with his tactics.

“That’s CHEATING!” Virgil shouted after swinging and only hitting air for the fifth time.

“You may call it cheating if it makes you feel better.” Logan said cheekily, reappearing behind Virgil. “I call it ‘strategy’.”

Janus, meanwhile, had gone with a different tactic to deal with Remus. He seemed reluctant to actually strike Remus, even with a pillow, and instead was of the mind to deprive Remus of ammunition, throwing the pillows as far away as possible as soon as they entered Remus's hands. Remus was giggling too much to resist such a clever plan, laughing at Virgil’s increasingly harried strikes as he conjured more and more strangely shaped pillows. 

He fell completely on the floor, near breathless with laughter when Janus managed to bean Logan in the head with a poop emoji shaped pillow completely by accident.

Eventually, they would get back to the quizzes, and Thomas would be able to learn even more about these sides of himself, these larger than life characters who just happened to live in his brain.

For now, Thomas simply grinned, grabbing his own pillow and joining the fray with a battle cry.

* * *

“It’s getting late. You guys should head back soon.” Thomas said, yawning widely and stretching out. His words were instantly met with incredulous stares from all of his gathered sides.

“You’re kicking us out?”

“I thought the point of a sleepover was to sleep in the same space.”

“Yeah, but…” Thomas said, mildly confused. “But you guys can’t sleep out here, right?”

“That...is correct.”

“Eventually I'm going to fall asleep and I don't want you guys to feel obligated to stay up all night just to keep me company.” The sides still looked a little skeptical. “You can come back in the morning for pancakes!”

“Alright, Thomas. If that’s what you want.” Janus said, getting to his feet. “Nine o’clock, then.”

“Ooh, nice, I can squeeze in a workout before then.” Virgil said, downing the rest of his open can of soda and letting out a respectable belch. 

“Amateur.” Remus scoffed, finishing his own drink and belching so loud the sound vibrated in the air. “Night, Thomas!”

“You are both _menaces_.” Logan commented dryly, but there was fondness underneath that made both Remus and Virgil grin, hi-fiving each other proudly. 

“Logan, can you stay back for a minute?” Thomas asked. Logan froze, his bright eyes going wide. “You guys can go back, I just want to talk to Logan for a second.” Thomas added when the rest of his sides hesitated.

“Of course.” Janus said, his hand on Remus’s shoulder. “Sleep well, Thomas.”

The two sides vanished, and after a moment’s delay, so did Virgil, leaving Thomas and Logan alone.

“Yes, Thomas?” Logan said, and now that he had context for it, Thomas found himself hating that carefully modulated tone of voice that Logan used.

“You…you don't have to be ashamed of it. Your otherness, I mean.” Thomas said, making Logan go perfectly still. He pressed on, needing Logan to hear him say this. “I understand now, why you don't like to talk about it. It's a reminder of something that was done to you without your consent.” Thomas paused, looking Logan in the eye, to make sure he _heard_ this. “But you don't have to hide from us if or when it happens. You can talk to us.”

“But…”

“You aren't just Logic the robot. Not to us. You’re…” He waved his hands, trying to find the right words. “You’re _Logan_. You’re our friend, our family, and we love you. You shouldn't have to hide anything from the people who love you.”

“I…” Logan swallowed, and for once, he didn’t try to hide his emotions. His voice was shaky, but so, so genuine, and Thomas couldn't help but smile.. “I will...endeavour to keep that in mind.”

“Good.” Thomas said, satisfied.

...Almost.

“Can I have a hug before you go?” Thomas asked, holding out his arms to Logan. “You can say no if you don't want one. I won't be upset, promise.”

Logan looked from Thomas's face to his open arms and back, while Thomas waited patiently. Finally Logan stepped forward into Thomas's embrace, and just like before, stood awkwardly until Thomas squeezed just right, then absolutely melted.

“Thank you, Logan.”

“No.” Logan whispered, squeezing Thomas ever so slightly in return. “Thank _you,_ Thomas. For... _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! RL has put us a bit behind our writing schedule. We're doing our best to work on each episode, but we wanted to give a heads up to all our lovely readers that updates may be a bit more sporadic moving forward! 
> 
> That being said, we made a tumblr for Mirrorverse! Check us out at @themorethingschange where we'll post updates, art, and maybe even answer some questions!
> 
> Next episode soon, where Logan gets some support for some of his more...out there quirks.


End file.
